Strawberries!
by Aoi Shinobumi
Summary: Kurama decides Hiei could use a sweet, seductive treat, and finds just the perfect thing to spice up there relationship. A Kurama x Hiei YaoiLemon fic.
1. Chapter 1

**STRAWBERRIES!**

By: Aoi-chan A Kurama x Hiei story

Note: I may add to this later, but for the time being, I think this is fine.

Chapter 1: The Pride of a Rose.

It was morning, as the gorgeous redhead sat up, stretching a bit lazily. He sighed lightly, noticing his short-tempered youkai was absent from his side of the bed again. Ever since they had decided to live together, Hiei had developed a fondness for wandering off at all hours. Hiei seemed to others to be insensitive and uncaring, however, neither of these were true, when it came to the fox. Kurama had also learned that Hiei was quite curious, with a need to check everything out. He crawled out of bed, carefully undressing, putting on a soft red sweater and a pair of white jeans, before going to the mirror to brush his long locks.

_"Hmmm, I wonder where he went to this time...I just hope he's learned to control himself around others. I pity the human who gets on his bad side" _He thought with a mild sigh, going downstairs and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, taking a sip, beads of water clinging to his rosy lips as he did, before licking them away. Capping the bottle, he eased down onto the couch, stretching out a bit, before grasping some paperwork. Now out of school, Kurama had been working at a publishing company. It was his job to read through the works of others and make sure it was ready to be published. A tedious job, to be sure, but it payed fairly. The youko's gaze was drawn to the clock on the wall, listening to the steady _tick tick tick_ it made, smiling a bit. Though he was truly a demon, the sounds of the Ningenkai were becoming more soothing to his ears.

"_Half past noon, I've overslept some, it seems. Well, it is Saturday, I've got nothing important to do today, so it's fine..." _ He mused.

Unable to concentrate, he put the papers back into his black leather briefcase, standing then, he strode to the door, putting on his shoes, thinking he would go out as well, maybe come across Hiei. He grabbed his CD player, slipping his headphones on and putting in a mixed CD. An object he considered a luxury, that the Makai was underpriveleged not to have. Kurama left the house, locking the door, then pocketing his keys. It wasn't as though Hiei bothered to use the door anyways, preferring to come through the open second floor bedroom window. As he walked down the street, he could smell a faint pine smell, then the husky, sensual sound that he easily recognised, turning slightly.

"Where are you going, Fox?" The demon asked petulantly. His ruby eyes staring down at him.

The boy smiled kindly, his ill temper had always seemed cute to him. He slipped the headphones off and looked up at him sweetly.

"I was going for a walk. I think I might pick up a few things for us to have fun with later." He said seductively.

At this, the petite youkai tilted his head to the site, the curiousity obvious on his lovely, pale face.

"Like what?" He asked grumpily.

Kurama lifted a finger in the air, shaking his head, his red mane moving slightly as he did.

"I can't tell you. If you really want to know, you have to go sit in the house like a good youkai, or I won't get anything, and I'll do work all day. " He teased.

Hiei frowned a little then, but nodded, jumping from the branch he stood upon, landing gently by the human.

"Fine. But it better be good, and you better not be gone long..." He huffed.

Kurama laughed a little at this, nodding good-naturedly. smiling slightly before leaning in, kissing the grumpy demon's cheek, then turning.

"Of course, I'd hate to leave such a cutie waiting" He smirked at this, noticing Hiei's faint blush, then walking away, thinking to himself, what he might get. He wanted it to be something simple, and not heavily sexual. It had to be sensual, and innocent. The fox thought a bit more, wandering into a grocery store then, suddenly thirsty, he grabbed a bottle of water, humming to himself, before he spotted it. A box of strawberries on the shelf, he smiled a little bit. Hiei didn't seem the type, but he adored sweet foods. He turned then, Strawberries in hand, and wandered down the short aisle, and grabbing a small bottle of honey. Kurama was willing to bet, his sweet half-koorime would love honey-dipped strawberries. He wandered up to the counter, taking out his wallet, black leather, but patterned with roses. After paying for the food, he put his wallet away, grabbing the bag and walked back to the house.

When Kurama got home, He dug out his keys, opening the door and wandering in. He set his shoes neatly by the door, putting his things away. The sound of his gentle footsteps as he went up the stairs could barely be heard by human ears, but he knew intimately, that Hiei's sensitive youkai ears would pick the sound up, and cause him to know, his beloved fox had come back to him finally.

"Hiei, I'm back, and I've brought you something special..." He said, the sweet lull of his voice enough to make Hiei shiver mildly with delight.

_"That crazy fox, I wonder what ideas are in his head this time...baka...I hope it has nothing to do with clothes. " he thought._

He looked up as Kurama gently stepped through the door, the very picture of bishounen perfection, Hiei bit his lip to keep from smiling. The red haired boy sat at the edge of the bed then, gently leaning in, a hand threading through his multi-toned hair, placing soft kisses along his cheek, then his jaw, and finally, his lips. he slid his lover's warm mouth apart, lightly sucking on his lower lip, a soft moan escaping the small demon, his arms slowly reached up, tugging affectionately at his mate's sidelocks, kissing back after a few moments.

"Mm, whenever you're ready to see what I've brought, just let me know, okay?" Kurama asked between there kiss. He was quite amused that even though Hiei was normally abrasive, when it came to there playtime, he was still so shy and naive...

"I'm ready now, Fox.." The youkai complained, pretending he didn't like the way he teased.

Kurama emitted a soft chuckle at this, poking a finger to the male's nose, before gently easing him back against the mattress, sitting delicately over his slim waist, then setting the bag beside him.

"Please, close your eyes" he whispered seductively into his ear, continuing then "and open your mouth...no peeking either..." he said.

The demon shuddered at this, obeying then, his vivid red eyes sliding closed, and his candy pink lips parting. Kurama opened the box, the faint scent of strawberries wafting through the air, then the 'pop' of the honey lid as it was opened, gently pouring a small drop on the tip of the strawberry, softly placing it between the demon's lips, watching as his tongue darted out, licking the honey, then biting, suckling, savoring the sugary taste in his mouth, then, after he swallowed, the unexpected feel of the youko's tongue in his mouth once more. Another moan, this time, joined by Kurama himself. This seductive cycle continued, and Hiei still obeyed, his eyes closed, though he could feel the boy's emerald pearls gazing over his body. He could just picture it, his eyes gazing over his face, his neck and chest, then...Hiei blushed bright pink then, picturing his lover noticing how aroused he had gotten. He imagined his mate's soft fingertips tracing the outline of his member through his pants. a trembling shock was sent through his body, his eyes shooting open, he looked down, seeing his fox was really touching him then. His lips quivered a little, and his pupils dilated, blushing brighter as he watched, his fox was undressing now...

"K...Kurama...I...I need..." He mumbled, unable to put his words together.

He smiled pleasantly, shaking his head then, tugging lightly at the shy youkai's pants, then his underwear, kissing his lower abdomen lightly as he did, then he leaned up, kissing his headband, then softly suckling the spot over his Jagan, his tongue brushing over it, before he untied it, tossing it on the floor, watching with satisfaction as the third eye opened. Kurama gently parted his legs, rubbing his thighs lightly, kissing him once more, the taste a sweet ambrosia to him, a mixture of sweetness, and his lover's taste. He manuevered himself against his sweetheart, pressed against him tightly, gritting his teeth with a small huff as he pushed his way into him, moaning out. It was a tight fit, though they had been like this for a few months already, and yet...so warm...

Kurama's brilliant eyes closed for just a moment, stilling, so Hiei could relax a little bit. He smiled a little, seeing the way the small demon grasped for him, his hands holding his waist, tugging gently, as though he was trying to make him move. Kurama willingly did this, moving his hips easily, yet a little roughly, growling slightly. he leaned down, nibbling delicately at his neck, then up to his ears, blowing into them softly. Hiei's soft pants drove him on, his soft hand grabbed his lover's thick member, grasping it tightly, rubbing it while he bucked against him, his own small cries breaking the air. The breath between there parted lips was moist, warm.

_"Such a turn on...he tries so hard to act tough, yet under my loving ministrations, he gives in to me, he shows me who he really is...I love it..." _he thought to himself, barely noticing his lover had exploded a gush of warm, sticky cream against his hand

Hegroaned as his muscles tightened against his shaft, panting as he thrust harder into him, gasping deeply as he spilled his seed into him, waiting a few short moments before he gently eased from his body. He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, laying beside him then, reaching to hold his bandaged hand in his.

"You don't have to say a word Hiei...ai shiteru itooshi..." He said lightly, holding him closer.

Hiei looked up for a second, remaining silent, looking away then.

"Ai shiteru, crazy fox..." He said, unable to hold back a smirk.

The End...Maybe 3


	2. The Youko's Smile

**Strawberries!**

**Chapter 2: The Youko's Smile**

Hiei was stretched out against the bed, watching as Kurama watered the plants he had in there bedroom. He snorted once, listening to the humming sounds the fox gave off.

"Hiei, what do you think, aren't they lovely? Yes, I think they'll really brighten things up around here." He mused.

Hiei sat up then, grumpy as usual, pretending he didn't like them, but Kurama knew better.

"No...they're too colorful, and they smell funny..." He said irritably.

Kurama merely smiled, setting the watering can aside, he gently leaned over the short demon, kissing his cheek once. Hiei stared into the fox's alluring green eyes, huffing loudly then.

"Fine, I like them, but you still have alot of them." He muttered, looking away.

Kurama watched as the youkai stood up then, getting out of bed, looking at him quietly, a far away look in his red eyes. Hiei loved his mate, to be sure, but all those flowers around him only made him miss the redhead's demon side. He wanted to see him again, but he didn't want to ask for it.

Kurama looked at him for a few moments, tilting his head to the side. Hiei seemed so distracted today, and he was willing to bet that there was something he needed, something he wouldn't admit to. But what could it be...

"Hiei...is there something on your mind?" he questioned lovingly.

He looked away, shrugging one shoulder, putting on that arrogant front once more

"Don't be crazy, of course not. " He said, flitting out of the room.

The next thing the boy could hear, was his lover turning on the blender. Kurama had taught him how to make milkshakes a few weeks before, after discovering that Hiei loved them. Kurama sat on the edge of the bed, thinking then. If his beloved half-koorime wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he'd just have to think of a way to drag the truth out of him...

That's when it hit him.

_"Hiei always takes a nap after lunch...if I can wait until he sleeps, I can use one of those seeds to drag it out of him...I'll make him tell me what's wrong...what it is he wants..." _he thought to himself, listening as Hiei walked up the stairs, a sleepy yawn following. The redhead quickly sat at his desk, propping open a book, to make it look like he had been reading. Hiei looked at the fox as he walked in, then, as if ignoring him, walked towards the bed, flopping down on it and nuzzling into the blankets, easily falling asleep.

"Sleep well, Hiei, darling." He mumbled, as though he were too distracted to pay attention.

He sat there, patiently waiting until he was certain that it was okay to carry out his plan. He giggled softly as he heard his lovers gentle breathing turn to light snoring. Kurama closed his book soundlessly, kneeling by the bedside, placing a small seed on his chest. His energy extended to the seed, causing it to sprout in a glow of soft yellow light. Slowly the vines extended over the small youkai's body, trapping him in place tightly, yet not enough to cause physical damage. Kurama halted his energy, withdrawing a small white seed, placing it on Hiei's throat, watching as it went around his neck, similar to a collar, a large pink flower blooming then, where a bell would be on a cat collar. Kurama smiled then, softly poking the sleeping male on the nose, smiling sweetly, watching as his eyes opened.

"Nan desu ka?" he muttered softly, before noticing the vines entangling his limbs, glaring angrily at him. "You lousy fox, what the hell is all this for?!" He said.

"You wouldn't tell me what was wrong...shall we try again?" He grinned then, watching the expression on his lover's face grow more upset.

"Nothing is wrong, let me down now!" Hiei complained. Kurama stood up, his expression one of mock hurt.

"Oh...I just wanted to make you happy, but I guess I can't..." He paused, turning sharply, his alluring emerald hues fixed on the plant collar, continuing then, "What is it you want, Hiei... what will make you happy...?" he whispered soothingly.

Hiei's eyes went blank then, and his lips parted lightly, his response spilling forth just as if he himself were uttering it.

"I want the youko...I want to see him..." his body relaxed then, and his eyes returned to normal, glaring at the boy then, teeth gritted in fury.

"Damned fox, get me out of this trap!" He growled.

The young male reached down, carefully removing the plant from his neck, smiling lovingly, brushing his fingers through the spiky mess of his lover's hair. He then put a finger to the ill-tempered youkai's lips, silencing him for just a moment.

"Keep your eyes on mine..." he whispered then, staring deeply into the red depths of Hiei's eyes, smiling brightly.

Kurama's whole body started to glow with the appearance of his energy's aura. The way it felt sent mild shivers down his spine. His body blurred, changing, shifting...Slowly, his form grew taller, his skin paler, like the glow of the moon had been trapped there. A long, silver-furred tail grew out, waving once. Then the sensitive, sexy fox ears, followed by the soft, flowing mane of gorgeous hair, resting at his lower back. Kurama closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them as they turned from green, to a piercing gold. Hiei released his breath then, a soft hissing sound of awe.

"Youko..." he murmured sensually.

"I'm here now, Hiei...as you wished..." he said, his voice husky, sultry...

He waved his hand, the vines retreating then. Youko knelt beside his lover on the bed, his hands resting on either side of Hiei's head then, a smirk across his gorgeous, full lips. The small demon could barely speak, his lips parted, but no sound coming from them.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked, though he knew intimately what he thought.

"Y...you're amazing...beautiful..." He stuttered.

This made the youko chuckle softly. Hiei prided himself on his ability to appear controlled. Oh, what the other's would think, if they could hear the way he had made the demon trip over his words this way. Kurama leaned down, kissing him lightly, his lips stroking over his lovers, a simplistic, yet devilishly sexy smile on his lips. Hiei shyly reached up, softly touching his ears, then trailing his fingers through his long locks. Inch by inch, he examined the youko's body, following the taut outline of his muscular, yet beautious body. He ran a fingertip against the sharp claws on his lover's fingers, smiling a bit, before grabbing the hand and holding it. Kurama grasped his lover closer to him, body against body, kissing him deeper, almost forcefully, sliding his thick tongue against Hiei's thin lips, tasting his tongue over his, purring sexily, nibbling on his lower lip. He smirked then, turning the youkai's head to the side, licking the tender spot between his neck and shoulder.

"This might hurt...I'm going to mark you as mine...lover...slave...mate...friend...zutto..." He whispered huskily into his ear, seeing his slight nod.

Only by holding him did Kurama notice how much powerful he truly was in his demon form. Hiei was a menacing opponent to anyone in a fight, but now, his lover felt so fragile, despite his fierce strength. It made him feel powerful, though he would never purpoself hurt his lover with intentions of malice. He closed his eyes partly, sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh of his mate, the holes left by his sharp fangs, leaking a small bit of blood. He softly licked away the blood, purring seductively, and then nipping his ear sweetly.

"Uhnn...I...want to please you..." Hiei muttered lightly, watching as the youko then moved to sit before him then.

"Go ahead..." He said softly.

The youko carefully tugged his pants down to his knees then, moving the edges of his shirt apart. Hiei frowned a bit, softly tugging on his arms, moving his youko to his hands and knees.

"I want to take you like this..." He whispered, blushing furiously at this.

Kurama smiled warmly then, nodding a little. Though he was used to being the seme, it was a rarity for his shy lover to want to take over, so he would allow it.

"Alright, itooshi.." He said, blowing him a soft kiss.

Hiei looked at the youko's rear, admiring the sheer perfection of it. He softly slipped his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them until they were wet, carefully coating the tight hole with his saliva, before he got onto his knees. Hiei grasped his member, guiding it into the youko's body, gasping lightly as he did. He moved slowly against him, a hand reaching down, tenderly stroking his lover's shaft, which had grown a little bigger with the transformation. The youkai smiled a bit, picking up speed, growling passionately as the youko trembled underneathe him. Hiei leaned down, kissing his lovers back, rubbing the fox's shaft harder, feeling the wet drip of his seed, knowing then how aroused his lover truly was.

"Koibito...this...is great..." he panted softly, turning slightly, his eyes fixed on his, that sweet, alluring smile on his face, though his eyes closed partly in ecstasy.

Hie grinned a little, blushing a light red, shuddering as he ground against him tightly, knowing he was close, and yet wondering if the youko was too. Hiei sped up a little, the muscles in his thighs tightening, and his tummy feeling a little ticklish. Emitting a whimper, he splurted out a burst of hot seed. He softly pulled out his member, sitting down with a soft coo, relaxing. The youko licked his lips then, turning him over.

"Love, I'm not done yet, I'm taking that out of your cute little butt." He said, quickly and easily penetrating him, hearing the slightly pained moan of his lover. he pinned him down against the mattress, slipping in and out of him eagerly, his shaft throbbing and pulsing. Hiei felt tighter than usual, but that was to be expected.

"Hnn...youko...it's too big, it hurts a little..." He mumbled.

At this, he slowed down, only a little bit, panting and moaning, his hair flowing over his toned chest, licking his lips then. Kurama held still for a moment, then gave one last, forceful thrust, the flow of his cream flooding his tenshi's rear. He paused a bit, murring sexily, before easing his member from his body, smiling sweetly.

"Is that what you wanted, darling? " The youko asked softly, kissing his cheek.

Hiei rubbed his rear end softly, looking back at him. "Mm" he responded, continuing then. "But just seeing your smile is all I've ever wanted..."

To be Continued!


End file.
